


To Paint a House, in the Zombie Apocalypse

by LilyFire



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: Alexandria - Freeform, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Funny, Painting the house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 22:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6348604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyFire/pseuds/LilyFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beth and Daryl are assigned to paint a house in Alexandria. Daryl doesn't want her on the ladder, but she goes up anyway, and ends up dropping a bucket of paint on his head!</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Paint a House, in the Zombie Apocalypse

For some damn reason, Rick decided they had needed to paint the house, and he left the task up to Daryl and Beth. To be fair, it was peeling in places and the wood was  
beginning to splinter, and as Alexandria’s constable, Rick also felt the need to keep the place presentable and tidy.

 

And that was how Beth and Daryl found themselves outside in the sweltering heat with two 5-gallon buckets of green paint.

 

“Looks like somethin’ a dog crapped out.” He scoffed, mixing it with a disgusted face.

 

Beth pushed her hair back and secured it with a bandana. “Really? Kinda reminds me of a robin’s egg.” 

 

Daryl snorted a half laugh, “Here, keep mixin’ it, Ima gonna grab the paintbrushes.”

 

She nodded and kept stirring, the back of her neck beginning to sweat in the heat.

 

Daryl came back and handed one to her.

 

“For some reason when the world went to shit I never thought we’d be doin’ somethin’ as mundane as this.”

 

Beth laughed, the merry sound making it almost worth it to be out here.

 

“Well, we could’ve always gone out with Abraham to bring back walker blood.”

 

Daryl snorted “I don’t know what that pansy scientist thinks he’s gonna find with that, it’s just blood from the dead.”

 

“Well, maybe he’ll find something.” Beth’s voice was bright, and Daryl didn’t have the heart to slay her optimism.

 

He slapped a coat of ugly green paint on the wall “I’d a rather a gone out of the walls.”

 

Beth stopped, wiping her hands on her jeans before turning to him “I’m glad you didn’t.”

 

Her voice was soft, and her eyes were so intently focused on him that Daryl had to glance away.

 

He didn’t know what to say to that. 

 

They resumed painting, and soon they reached the point where a ladder was needed.

 

Daryl leaned it against the wall, muscles in his arms flexing with the heavy weight of the steel.

 

“I’ll go up.”

 

“No, I’ll do it.”

 

“You can’t carry a damn five gallon bucket a paint.”

 

“Yes I can, and it’s half empty!”

 

Daryl was sweating and tired, and he didn’t want to fight, but he wanted Beth on that ladder even less.

 

“No, girl, it ain’t happenin’”

 

“It is too!” the fire of determination flickered in her eyes, and Daryl felt a grudging respect for her. 

 

Still eyeing him, daring him even, she grabbed the paint bucket and climbed up.

 

Daryl watched her anxiously, his chest tightening with each step she took. 

 

Her foot missed one step and his chest tightened “Beth! Get off!”

 

He grabbed the ladder roughly, causing it to wobble.

 

“Daryl!”

 

The paint bucket slipped from her hands, and shit-green paint rained down on him.

 

It landed with a splat, covering his hair and dripping onto the rest of his body, it ran down him like thick rain.

 

“What the hell!” he spluttered, wiping paint out of his eyes

 

“Daryl!” Beth scampered off the ladder, landing beside him 

 

“Get away!” he was beyond pissed now, getting stuck in a city full of pansy-asses to paint a house was a blow to his manhood, and getting coated in green paint was the last  
straw. 

 

Beth ignored him, pressing a towel to his skin and scraping globs of paint from him.

 

“I don’t need your help!” he shouted

 

Her blue eyes turned to ice “Well that’s too bad Daryl Dixon! You’re the one who get yourself in this damn mess, if you wouldn’t have moved that ladder this wouldn’t have happened!”

 

“Oh so this is all my fault!” he felt humiliated, covered in this green paint. Besides, she was right.

 

Beth opened her mouth to reply, and Daryl didn’t want to hear another ‘I told you so.’

 

He flicked a glob of paint her way, and it splashed onto her shoulder.

 

“Oh you did not!”

 

Daryl was shocked at first, but the murderous look in the little blonde’s eyes made it hilarious. He doubled over in laughter, hands on his knees, gasping for breath.

 

Heat flamed in her cheeks and she balled her fists “Take that!”

 

His laughter was cut off as another glob of paint landed smack dab on his chest.

 

He narrowed his eyes, wiping a handful of paint from him and hurling it at her.

 

She squealed and ducked, it hit the house, running down the wall.

 

“Ha!” she shouted in triumph, launching her wet paintbrush at him 

 

He caught it easily “Oh you’re gonna get it now girl!”

 

Her eyes widened in surprise as he rushed her, but she didn’t move fast enough. Daryl slammed into her, the paint from his body covering hers 

 

“Uh!” she coughed, but he wasn’t done yet. 

 

Picking her up by the back of her knees, he slung her onto his shoulder, spinning them in circles.

 

“Ahhh!” Beth screamed in mock fright, in reality this was probably the most fun thing to happen to her in a while. 

 

She flailed her limbs in a pathetic fashion, “Daryl!”

 

It only egged him on, and he spun faster. Drops of paint flew everywhere, covering the grass and walls of the house. 

 

A few more turns and the laughter was causing him to run out of breath. He stopped and let go of her, Beth’s body sliding against his as her feet hit the ground.

 

They were both breathing hard, covered in shit-green paint. 

 

Beth reached up and smoothed his hair out of his eyes “You look awful.” She giggled

 

He let out a faint smile, his eyes never leaving hers “Yeah, well you don’t look any better Greene.”


End file.
